ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle Henry
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Uncle Henry is a fictional character invented by L. Frank Baum. He is introduced in Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900. Henry is the old uncle of Dorothy Gale and the hardworking husband of Aunt Em. He lived with his wife and niece on a small Kansas farm in circa 1899-1900. In Baum's subsequent Oz books Henry, Em and Dorothy eventually abandoned their farm and moved permanently to the magical Land of Oz to escape all the financial trouble they were facing. Personality and Lifestyle The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Uncle Henry is portrayed as a very humble, poor and even depressed, struggling farmer. Living on an isolated prairie, the man is one who only knows the simple, peaceful ways of farm-life. He has no children of his own and presumably never will. In a sense, he views his niece, Dorothy, as his daughter, even though the book, nor its sequels, ever clarify if she is blood related, adopted or was simply sent to the farm to be a farmhand to help the adults, who eventually grew very fond of her. An average day for Uncle Henry is waking up at dawn to the sound of a rooster crowing. He works hard all day long until supper time at dusk. If not attending to the barn and sheds were his horses are kept, or milking the cows, Henry is busy growing crops on the prairies to bring prosperity to his small farm to make ends meet, putting food on the table for his family. Dorothy, being a mere child spends much of her time playing with her pet dog, Toto, or helping Aunt Em around the house. She pitches in on the daily chores, such as washing the dishes, watering the cabbages or looking after the chickens and their coops. Unlike the 1939 movie, in the original book, Baum says they live in a one room home, much like a shack. The home was once painted white, but the hot Kansas sun chipped most of the paint away, ultimately leaving it just as dull and gray as everything else around. Inside the house is only a wooden table with three or four chairs, a rusted cooking stove and the beds. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em share a big bed in one corner of the room, and Dorothy has a small bed in the other corner. In the middle is a trap door that substitutes for a cellar, leading straight down into a very dark hole in the ground for everyone to climb into and seek shelter if a cyclone was to strike near or at the farm. Henry's History The Emerald City of Oz (1910) Due to the cyclone carrying away the old farmhouse in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Henry mortgaged his farm in order to rebuild a new one. This crisis, combined with the stress of Dorothy's prolonged disappearance and sudden reappearance, took a toll on his health, and his doctor ordered him to take a vacation from all the labor. He took Dorothy with him on an ocean voyage to Australia, where he had cousins, but during this trip Dorothy was lost again during a storm at sea, and for several weeks Henry believed she had drowned. She suddenly returned again, courtesy of the Nome King's Magic Belt (Ozma of Oz). On their return to America, Henry visited Bill Hugson, a relative of Em's, while Dorothy stayed with friends in San Francisco. While traveling to meet him, she was lost in an earthquake and thought to be dead. Henry traveled back to Kansas alone, where she later reappeared after having enjoyed another adventure to the Land of Oz. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) Eventually, the cost of the cyclone damage and the travel expenses added up. Henry and Em confessed to Dorothy the extent of their financial problems, and revealed to her that their farm was on the verge of foreclosure. Dorothy solved this problem for them by bringing them to live with her in the Emerald City, as permanent guests of Princess Ozma. They were given a suite of rooms in the Royal Palace of Oz and Henry was given the job of "Keeper of the Jewels" in Ozma's treasure hoard for the purpose of keeping him occupied. However, both Henry and Em later decided to live together in a little cottage on the outskirts of the Emerald City as the city's extravagance was a little too luxurious for their liking. (The Emerald City of Oz) Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz (mentioned) * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz (brief mention) * Grampa in Oz (mentioned) * The Wonder City of Oz * The Scalawagons of Oz Background Uncle Henry has been featured slightly more than Aunt Em in the Oz books, despite being less featured than Auntie Em in the movie version of The Wizard of Oz. The Wizard of Oz In MGM's 1939 classic Musical adaptation The Wizard of Oz, Uncle Henry is played by Charley Grapewin. Return to Oz In Walt Disney's 1985 cult classic film Return to Oz, Uncle Henry is played by Matt Clark. In this version, the story shows a realistic look at the aftermath of the cyclone. Uncle Henry had to build a whole new home after the storm hit the Kansas farm and carried the old farmhouse away six months prior. We even learn that he had broke his leg during the storm. By the end of the film, the house is finally finished and even nicer than the one that had been swept away to Oz. Other Versions Frank Alexander portrayed him as a villain in Larry Semon's 1925 Wizard of Oz film. In 1972's Journey Back to Oz, he is voiced by Paul Ford. In The Wiz stage show he was first played by Ralph Wilcox, he was played in 1978's The Wiz by Stanley Greene, but the character was absent in 2015's The Wiz Live! In 1980's Dorothy in the Land of Oz, he is voiced by Charles Woolf. This character is absent in The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True. He was played by David Alan Grier in the ABC made-for-television movie The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005). in 2013's Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return, he is voiced by Michael Krawic. In the VeggieTales episode "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's", both Uncle Henry and his wife Aunt Em were substituted by a father (Dad Asparagus) to retell "The Prodigal Son", a biblical parable from the Gospel. In the show, Funky Fables, he is voiced by Scott McNeil. In the American television program Lost, there is a character named Benjamin Linus who told survivors his name was Henry Gale and claimed to have arrived on the island via hot air balloon. He is voiced by Stephen Root in "Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz". es:Tío Henry fr:Oncle Henry Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:American visitors to Oz